Peeping Fate
by Riveted
Summary: "Fate-chan is a peeping tom and a pervert. How will this go over with Hayate-chan? You won't get peace for weeks." She saw the brunette turn and begin to open the door. What she did next was pure instinct.


Fate tensed, waiting to feel the adrenaline rush before she ran toward school. Her muscles seemed to tingle in anticipation.

"Sonic move," she said in an almost inaudible whisper. In a blur of school skirt and brown leather she streaked past the rows of houses, mobs of schoolchildren, and casual observers. The blonde smiled as her hair cascaded behind her in strands of spun gold. The feeling of the wind on her face was a well-loved experience. Speed was her best friend. . . Well almost. There was one particular brunette with slate blue eyes that topped speed any day. Fate's grin widened as she picked up the pace, streaking toward the usual meeting place by the row of sakura trees.

The girl skidded to a stop, almost stumbling over herself because of a certain brunette with a long side ponytail.

"Mou Fate-chan, you should slow down or you might hurt yourself." Fate gave Nanoha a lopsided smile and ambled toward her best friend.

"Don't worry Nanoha, I've been hurt worse before." She scratched her cheek, thoughtfully as they walked together. It was easy as breathing. Whether they talked or not, just being in each other's presence was enough for them. That was the beauty of their friendship. That simplistic and strong bond. However Fate wanted something more. Staring at the brunette with the eyes of the deep blue sky she felt a yearning, a deep hunger to be closer then just friends. . . Fate traced the delicate curve of Nanoha's neck with her eyes. Up and down, up and-

"Heh heh, Fate-chan is staring at Nanoha-chan in a pervy fashion."

Fate jerked her head up in surprise, immediately causing whiplash.

"Mou, Hayate!" The mischievous brunette smirked as she waved at her two best friends.

"I just have to protect poor Nanoha-chan's safety. After all, you had a very strange look in your eyes, Fate-chan." Fate sighed in exasperation. She didn't know what was worse. Was it the fact that Hayate teased her relentlessly about her crush on Nanoha or was it the fact that Nanoha was too dense to read into what Hayate was saying?

"Stop saying weird things, Hayate-chan, you're making Fate-chan blush." Nanoha shook her head in disapproval. She gave the two a wink. "Although it is pretty cute, nyahaha."

"Mou, Nanoha!" Fate threw her arms up in annoyance and rolled her eyes.

The two brunettes giggled playfully all the way to school while the blonde blushed furiously, her face beet red. When the trio arrived they met up with the usual duo Arisa and Suzuka. The two were blushing when they arrived and Fate easily saw why. The girls were holding hands.

"Eh, what happened?" Hayate exclaimed, frantically pointing at the obvious display of affection. Arisa awkwardly scratched her cheek while Suzuka giggled happily.

"Well, er-"

"I asked Arisa-chan out and she said yes!" the usually quiet Suzuka squealed.

"EH?" Nanoha, Fate and Hayate shouted in surprise.

For a moment nobody spoke and the three stood there, mouths agape at the news. Luckily the quick-thinking Hayate spoke.

"Hmph, well it's about time. I thought Arisa-chan might have to actually work up the nerve to ask and you know how long that would take. You two would be eighty!"

"H-hayate!" shrieked Arisa, the blush on her cheeks darkening.

Fate smiled and lightly laughed behind her hand. Nanoha grinned and winked at the new couple.

"Congratulations you guys."

"Now we just need you to be with Yuuno-kun and then we can double date," Arisa said, returning the wink. Fate's smile froze on her face as she heard the words. Only Hayate noticed the slight grimace.

"M-mm," Nanoha mumbled, a blush blanketing her cheeks. Fate's heart tore up into miniscule pieces. The pain in her chest ached worse then when she had watched Nanoha on that white hospital bed. Watching each breath that might have been the girl's last. Watching for the mist on the oxygen mask to fade into oblivion taking her friend with her. It was at that time Fate had known. She loved Takamachi Nanoha and she would die to protect her.

"Fate-senpai!" cried a chorus of voices. The blonde grimaced and drooped her shoulders in defeat. The dreaded Fate T. Harlaown fan club had arrived.

A large mob of girls and boys glomped the sixteen year old, almost trampling her under their feet.

"Fate-senpai, Fate-senpai!

"Please go out with me Fate-senpai!"

"Please let me hold your hand Fate-senpai!"

"Please walk home with me Fate-senpai!"

Fate winced as she felt someone try to pull her bag from her. She sighed in resignation. She didn't want to leave Nanoha and her friends but if she stayed she might endanger them. That blasted mob!

"Bye, see you guys at lunch!" Fate yelled as she streaked toward the school building, a blur of gold and tan. The crowd rushed after her, nipping at her heels.

"Fate-senpai!"

Nanoha sighed and tiredly watched as the usual people who ruined her morning left. Those damn fanclubs! Was it too much to ask for a restraining order? Of course Fate was too kind. She let them walk all over her rather then hurt their feelings. Unfortunately there was one girl who was deeply hurt by the whole thing.

"Ne, Nanoha-chan, are you jealous?" A mischievous gleam glinted in Hayate's sapphire blue eyes. Nannoha gulped and nervously gestured with her hand.

"What? Me? You're so silly today ,Hayate-chan, nyahaha." The brunette grinned, but it was really only a cheap imitation. The ever observant Hayate noticed. She always noticed the little things. And it always made the once crippled girl sad. Like she bore the burden of the world. However she simply grinned a knowing smile and the group of friends trotted off to class.

"Fate-san?" the teacher's voice asked curiously. "Would you mind doing me a favor?" The balding man gazed expectantly into Fate's piercing burgundy eyes.

"Of course, sensei. What is it?"

The man smiled in relief and pulled a small letter from his pocket.

"Please deliver this to the office."

Fate held out her hand and felt the smooth paper rest in her palm.

"Thank-you, Fate-san."

"It's no problem sensei." With a quick bow Fate left. Lunch was coming soon and if she rushed she would still be able to make it to the usual eating place on the roof. Fate grinned in anticipation. Nanoha. Her heart thudded with each syllable. _Na_-thud-_no_-thud-_ha_-thud. The girl lightly jogged down the hallway, dodging students as they poured out of the classrooms. Lunch break had begun for most of the students. Fate quickly sidestepped a few more people. Maybe she could just practice her speed like this, dodging students as they clamored down the ha-

_Crash!_

Fate felt someone heavily slam into her, the blow made her wince and she hit the wall with a loud thud. She groaned, and rubbed her head.

"Ouch," she muttered tersely, glaring at the boys who had shoved her. If they knew she was an enforcer who worked for the TSAB maybe their behavior would be a little different. Fate slowly stood, leaning against the wall for support. The force of the push wasn't too painful- she had much worse with Signum when they sparred- but she was a little stunned by the treatment. Maybe the school had stopped worshipping her and treating her with the utmost respect. The interest in the new toy had worn off.

"Not here Ryuji-kun." Fate perked up and glanced around. Who said that?

"But Minori-chan. I want you right now," a strong masculine voice murmured. The words were followed by strange noises and moans. Fate turned around and realized the noises were coming from the girl's bathroom. Following enforcer instinct she went to investigate. Peeking her head inside the bathroom she didn't know what to expect. Maybe a boy and girl chastely kissing each other on the lips, her uncreative mind didn't know. But this was by far-

A tall boy with shaggy black hair was straddling a petite brunette, his mouth aggresively plundering her mouth with his tongue. The girl had her arms around the boy's neck, moaning in pleasure. Fate should have left. Fate should have ran away. Instead the innocent girl stood there, mouth open and watched. It was like watching a horror movie, so frightening that it was too hard to look away. She had to watch.

And as she saw the kisses get deeper and even more passionate for just a split second Fate imagined her and Nanoha doing that. Kissing. Fate imagined a blonde hungrily kiss a brunette with such fierce desire and the other girl kissed back moaning her name. _Fate-chan. Fate-chan._

"Fate-chan?" That voice. . . From behind her she heard a swift intake of breath. Then a loud tsk. Suddenly something soft and dark covered Fate's eyes. A warm hand- the hands that had saved her from herself- pulled Fate's wrist and the girl blindly followed despite the fact that she couldn't see. Every now and then she would stumble but the other girl had a firm grip and wouldn't let go. The hand dug into Fate's wrist as it maneuvered her toward a new destination. She heard a door open and close behind them.

"Mou, Fate-chan you shouldn't watch such things," a disapproving Nanoha muttered. Fate had to fight down a smile as she slowly pulled the soft fabric from her head. They were in a broom closet. A very small broom closet with dim lighting. Fate narrowed her eyes as she stared at the material in her hands.

"A blanket? Why would you carry such a thing?"

"Oh," Nanoha blushed and swiftly stuffed it under her arm. "Hayate-chan made me watch it. Apparently Vita-chan sleeps with this thing and she wants Hayate-chan to carry it around. I don't know why but Hayate-chan does it anyway."

_Meanwhile_ at Hayate's home one particular gaurdian knight shivered.

"I hope Hayate holds the blanket extra tight, that way it'll get her scent better," Vita muttered, her eyes dreamily spacing out in thoughtful daydreams. . .

"I see." Fate glanced at Nanoha and casually leaned against the wall behind her.

"But don't change the subject, Fate-chan. Just why were you watching that?" Nanoha's innocent slate blue eyes bore into Fate's wine red ones.

Fate cleared her throat and felt a blotchy blush spread across her cheeks.

"Er . . . well . . . it was an . . . uh accident?" The girl shrugged her shoulders and stared at the captivating imaginary dust on her shoe.

"Geez." Fate felt a warm finger poke her cheek. "Fate-chan is a peeping tom and a pervert. How will this go over with Hayate-chan? You won't get peace for weeks." She saw the brunette turn and begin to open the door. What she did next was pure instinct.

Fate jerked forward and grabbed Nanoha by the shoulders. Shocked blue stared into determined burgundy.

"N-nanoha." The startled brunette swallowed and nodded her head.

"Fate-chan?" Th blonde wanted to kiss her so bad then. That primal need deep inside her wanted out. She sighed and rested her head on Nanoha's shoulder, tightening her grip on her shoulders.

"Are you okay, Fate-chan?" Of course not I love you and you don't love me back. I'm only a good friend to you and nothing more. How could I be okay when you make my heart throb whenever I look at you?

"Mm." Fate inhaled Nanoha's distinct scent of peaches and pencil shavings. She pulled her head up, inches away from Nanoha's face, and nodded her head.

"I'm . . . fine." She gave her secret love a heartbrakingly crooked smile, half sad, half happy, and pulled away. Fate turned around, feeling that her face would give too much away.

"I love you." Those words were said in a firm and confident voice. Fate stiffened in shock. The sky blue eyes- those beautiful eyes full of compassion and love- blazed with passion.

"I love you so much it hurts Fate-chan." The blonde's mouth hung open. What could she say? The girl of her dreams had confessed to her and she couldn't even think coherently. The gears in her brain had stopped moving.

"Nyahaha, I'm silly right? Sorry, Fate-chan. I shouldn't have said anything. Just pretend this never happened." Nanoha smiled but Fate knew it was false. Nanoha was crying inside. And it was all her fault. This time Fate didn't stop when she pushed Nanoha against the wall. She didn't stop when she leaned forward, her face inches away. She didn't stop when she pressed her lips against Nanoha's.

"I love you too, Nanoha. I . . ." kiss, tongue lightly gliding against the brunette's lower lip, "love . . ." tongues rolling gently, "you." A warmth that only Nanoha possessed enveloped the blonde and she basked in it, as the two continued the kiss for a very long time.

Two blushing girls rushed into the classroom, half an hour late. After receiving an annoyed reprimend from the teacher the two sat down. Both had elated looks on their faces. Hayate frowned, studying the two. Fate was smiling in a way that lit up her eyes until they sparkled like red diamonds. Nanoha was "nyahahaing" so much that the girl in front of her was beginning to slowly inch away. Hayate's mouth twitched in thought and she stroked her chin. What could have possibly happened that would make the two so happy? Had Nanoha and Fate won the lottery? No no, then they would both would still have been in class on time. Because Fate was a class representative she was a stickler for the rules. Hayate's gaze burned into Nanoha's back. What had happ- and then Hayate caught sight of a bright red mark on Nanoha's neck that had not been there before. The brunette's eyes widened in surprise before closing in contented mirth. So she didn't have to execute her little plan afterall.

"Hayate told me that she wanted you to call the thing off," Signum said in her usual stoic voice. Vita sighed in relief, leaning deeper into the sofa.

"Thank god. I don't think Nanoha and Fate would have appreciated being forced to wear cosplay outfits and be locked into a room anyway."

_A/N_

_Well I hope you liked my first ever Nanofate fanfic! Hopefully there will be many more to come. Please review and tell me what you think!_


End file.
